The present inventive concept relates to a data interface and to a method of transmitting data.
An image capture device includes an image sensor which may include one or more semiconductor elements that convert optical information into an electrical signal. The image sensor may transmit the electrical signal to an image data processor (ISP), and a data interface may be used in the process of transmitting the optical information.
The data interface may include a serializer-deserializer that serializes data for transmission through a transmission channel, and deserializes serialized data that is received through a transmission channel. In addition, the data interface recovers a frequency of the received data using a clock data recovery (CDR) circuit and operates a sampler circuit using a clock of the recovered frequency. In this way, a receiving end can continuously receive data from a transmitting end that operates at a different frequency from a reference clock frequency used as a basis by the receiving end. However, recent and rapid increases in the amount of data transmitted from an image sensor has resulted in a substantial increase in power consumption, which in turn can cause problems such as local image quality degradation (shading) due to heat generation, a reduction in battery life, and so on.